metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sequence Breaking
need verification Hey could someone please confirm this- In Metroid Fusion There are some slight sequence breaks that can be preformed; you are not gaining equipment early, you are gaining items early. In Sector 4 in the room that you go through to get to the Diffusion Missile.(after you bring down the water level) If you drop to the ground there is an opening in the wall. Once you walking an X Parasite becomes a SR388 Bio-Barrier L2 that blocks that path. But if you can making it accross the room before the X forms completely, in other words before it is solid...and unblocky. (will upload short video of what i am talking about later) But you can then go continute accross the room to get a missle expansin. Also if you drop down in the water, near the begginging of the room you can go down under the water. if you go right at the bottom you will see some creatures. if you jump over this small platform you will get a missle expansion; this same missle expansion if you go to get it later in the game is blocked by a Bio-Wall thus, you need Skrew attack to get. Another item to get early is in sector 3. after or before there is a super heated room, on the other side is a room that is not super heated, to get accross the super heated room with least damage, is to shinespark accross. it the room on the other side there is a missle expansion. also if you bomb the wall on the left side of the room you will find a hidden area. in this room you need to destroy some bricks and shinespark up. when you reach the to you will see a energy tank. To get this go back to the bottom. gain up a shinespark wall jump to get so that you are under the area where you can go straight up with your shinespark. and you can clamin the energy tank. As far as i can think that is all the sequence breaks I can think of for Metroid Fusion.Navolas 17:02, 14 December 2007 (UTC) What are the "Turrets" mentioned for the Metroid Prime 3 sequence breaking? Diachronos 23:19, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not familiar with the SB, but I'm fairly sure it refers to the Tiamats on Bryyo. Dazuro 03:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Zero Mission Personally, I only think the Infinite Bomb Jump is an actual sequence break. Skipping power-ups doesn't look as if the player is sequence-breaking if talking of expansions. And finally, the early Super Missiles is not a sequence break. It was intended, because there is a Super Missile block before getting the Varia Suit that lets some Bomb Bugs out of a wall to make a shortcut, so we probably should take that out. Besides, there are other two possible places for getting Super Missiles. :Sequence Breaks can be intended. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Then why did they take out so many things in the Trilogy? And the first time I played this game I got the Super Missile in Ridley's Lair, and I didn't sequence break. ::The Prime Trilogy was made by Retro, who don't want players to sequence break. On the other hand, the original 2D creators sometimes allow it to happen to reward players. eg Secret Message. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :...and Ridley's Lair isn't found in MPT. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) But I thought sequence breaks were challenging and required experience. And BTW, I'm a Metroid fan. I know Ridley's Lair isn't in MPT. Sorry, the way you'd linked those sentences made it seem like that was what you were saying. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) LOL, sorry. Metroid Prime: Early Plasma Beam After I read about the Plasma Beam sequence break on this site, I googled it and found a site that gave instructions for it. If it's alright with everyone, I'd like to link to that site, as it has a lot of other sequence breaks mentioned on this page. By the way, I succeeded. Please do. Bottom of the page. (And then sign your edit and delete the perenthetical statement) "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 18:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Let me guess, Metroid2002 (m2k2 for short). The center of all Metroid sequence breaking. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I failed to get the damn Space Jump on the damn NAPC version. WHY, Nintendo, WHY! Why, neighbors, why didn't you give me your old copy? I'd have been able to do it much easier, jerks! 20:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Two targets at once. Can't find this on page. This happens when you freeze Wavers with Ice Beam and then walljump in that long shaft. Did that with Hi-Jump, not sure if possible without it. Was supposed to go for Varia Suit (since it's next on list), the second target is... unsure what. The cosmos is everything. 17:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Artifact of Lifegiver without Gravity Suit (Wii) It is possible to obtain an artifact without the Gravity Suit by this trick in the Trilogy version (also work on GC versions, I'm not sure). -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] (Talk) ( ) (Blogs) 22:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :This work in GC version via Ghetto Jumping. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] (Talk) ( ) (Blogs) 18:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Other M Has anyone ever found any sequence breaks in MoM? I mean, the games been out for almost 2 years now (god, has it been that long?) and I have heard nothing of Speed Runs or SB's. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 00:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think there are a couple early tanks, but other than that no. Nobody on m2k2 particularly likes Other M. There was some effort made towards getting into sector zero early, but it seems to have stopped. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, you can do the infinite bomb jump, but it doesn't help because of the authorization thing. >:( :MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't even know why i have a Nintendo anymore. Why fix the good things? I hate Nintendo for fixing the sequence breaking. Exploring your own ways to beat a game, was what made nintendo BIG. Later Mario games, all old Zelda games, Super Metroid (and maybe a few other metroids), Some of the Kirby games, the good RPGs like Secret of Mana... All those are LEGENDARY nintendo games. Not only because you could solve them all in many individual ways, but that was a big part of the... "experience" Sequence breaking is a big part of that. It's just SO MUCH fun to do things that the developer didn't intend you to do. It formed GIGANTIC communities... Why is Nintendo putting money, into destroying that? They literally pay people, to fix the things, that make the games so epic AND the fascination behind that. I feel ripped of by Nintendo. The sequence breaking is a clear part of the game, and it should be illegal for Nintendo to remove it, and then sell it as the same game. The Metroid Prime Trilogy is a piece of garbage, and Nintendo should be ashamed... The Company that has the MOST FAMOUS CHEAT CODE IN THE WORLD, is now paying probably millions of dollars, to force us to play the game the boring way. What happened to the good old "you beat the game, now you can do whatever you want" philosophy? So sad how this happened to all games... Mario on WiiU... The "secret" house that teases you the entire game, is just a counter how often you died... Skyward Sword... Most unsatisfying item system ever. You always only got exactly what you needed, at the time you needed it. Not a single item that you can get early... Mario Galaxy... also made me want to Punch Nintendo. Took me so long to do it with both characters, and then the secret level, is the very first level of the game... No enemies, No nothing... What an insult to the gamers...